freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Sony Computer Entertainment
PS1 Created as the ultimate "middle finger" to Nintendo, the PlayStation was first released in Japan in 1994, and later on in North America the following year. It became successful, due to its use of the CD-R extension. Two well known errors would occur with the PlayStation if it were to encounter errors. The first is Fearful Harmony, an error that would occur mainly on modchipped systems when the system is forced to read a damaged, backup, or unreadable disc. Despite its attempts to pass it off as "scratched," it was due to the code injection that it continues to read the disc and thus display the error. The second was Personified Fear, mainly if the PlayStation's BIOS was corrupted. What would happen from there is that the system would screech as it was attempting to boot into the PS logo, causing the TV's AV cords not to display anything, sometimes a bar of white or gray would move up on the screen at times, or simply just stop programming while the system was powered on. Fearful Harmony For the Fearful Harmony, Medium to Nightmare, it may be moderately frightening to those unfamiliar with it. But to those that do, it's not very scary, and users may find it actually relaxing and soothing to hear the sounds of Fearful Harmony. Personified Fear is much different. Its screeches will tear someone apart very easily, being extremely scary. Even if you are familiar with it, it will throw chills down your spine faster than a police officer arresting a suspect, earning it a High to Nightmare. It's not recommended to listen to that on max volume with headphones. PlayStation Errors Shown PlayStation 2 PlayStation 2 was the second console to be released by Sony in 2000 and was discontinued in 2013. It has only one scary error called by fans as the Red Screen of Death. It appears if you insert a damaged or an incompatible disc (like inserting a blank disc or disc for another console). A red cloud appears with two glass cubes and two other cubes that are hidden in the center of the red screen with white text saying, "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disc." Most fans consider this error the most frightening screen of death to ever experience, and it was dubbed so by PlayStation 2 fans. It wasn't named by the original company that developed the PlayStation 2. Scare Factor High to Nightmare when seeing the RSoD. The red screen and tense music can unnerve people, and give some people and children nightmares about this screen. It can scare people the first time seeing this variant sometimes. The red screen is not click bait. The scare factor is Low to Medium for those who are used to it or not scared of it. The PS2's RSoD Shown PlayStation 3 The PS3 had its own somewhat scary error, another Red Screen of Death. '''This screen happened during a firmware update in '''2011 where many Playstation 3 consoles will not start up, but instead show a red screen with no background audio at all. It says in 8 different languages "A serious error has occurred, contact technical support for assistance." Scare Factor Startup: None. It is tamer than Fearful Harmony and Personified Fear and the PS2's Red Screen of Death due to the gentle sway of the lines and peaceful music. RSoD: Medium, due to the unexpectiveness of the screen, although it should not frighten many once they know that an error occurred. This screen was somewhat remade in the Sony's PSP. PS3's System Error Screen Shown PlayStation 4 The rarest error screen of all of these along with Personified Fear (done on a real SCPH-1001 console), is the PS4 RSoD. It's only been spotted and recorded a few times. This screen happened with first buyers of the PS4 because there was an HDMI error with the console. Scare Factor Medium. While it is rare for it to happen, the level can be quite high, due to its eerie display and its harsh level of colors on a TV screen. PlayStation 4's Unexplained Error Shown Category:PlayStation Category:Sony Category:Video Game Logos Category:Logos that scare Dayana Kirillova Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos that make the Fredgernator run away Category:Null Category:Avoid Category:Block Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:DiC Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pranks Category:Stubs Category:Cool Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Forums Category:Templates Category:Categories Category:Redirects Category:YAY! THE PAGE IS DELETED Category:Not anymore. Category:LeapFrog stuff Category:This is not Category:DEFUNCT Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that freak My (wildtran's) Original characters out Category:Barney's Wink Category:Logos that scare Disney fast play. Category:Samsu Category:Presnets... Category:Samsung Category:Logos